Diablo
Diablo is a sometimes romanized as The Grim Reaper. Appearance A slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, long messy red hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and yellow eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has purple lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a black jacket, purple sash, and a orange hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others and the collar is rather high. Biography Diablo was born on august 4 during the period of intense turmoil between good and the evil. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power. This anomaly meant that by birth, diablo's power had already unlocked his potental . In the room he was born in where he rests afterward,he is sleeping by his mother (who died giving birth to him.) thing were well until he was stabed by his evil father (who wanted his son to be evil.) . after survivng a stabed in the heart his father took over earth. 20 years later, he wanted revenge on his dad for all the terriors he caused to everyone. Personality Ulquiorra is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Powers & Abilities *'Soul-Body Separation': This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken then the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. *'Acidic Touch': Many Hollows, have displayed this ability, although this is implied that all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though, and it is unknown if this ability works on Super Saiyans or other spiritually powerful beings. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation) is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Visored have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. Cero also requires some time to be used effectively, so the enemy must be either not moving or busy with something else, or too badly wounded to even simply dodge it, with the exception of a few Cero techniques and users. Additionally, there exists quite a number of variations of Cero, which are usually unique to the Arrancar using it. *'Garganta' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Hollows and Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Negación' (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane") fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation") (Caja de Negación in the English dub) meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to trap and punish their subordinates if necessary. [19] *'High-Speed Regeneration' (超速再生, Chōsoku Saisei; lit. "Ultra-Fast Regeneration") is the ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. . Transformations Half ghost "Do not edit ,this means you." Youre friend Prince Ulquiorra Cifer